TrainBoy43's Sodortasia 2000 (1999) Parody Casts.
Here are some parody casts for TrainBoy43's Sodortasia 2000 (1999) parodies. Cast *Thomas as Mickey Mouse (Both the main heroes) *Percy as Donald Duck (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Mickey and Donald are) *Rosie as Daisy Duck (Both crush on Percy and Donald Duck) *Duke as Yen Sid (Both old and father figures to Thomas and Mickey Mouse) *Harold as Butterfly (Both flying in the air) *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Broomsticks *Murdoch as Tin Soldier (Both strong) *Emily as Ballerina (Both beautiful) *Diesel 10 as Jack in the Box (Both strong, evil, and mean) *The Super Monkey Ball Adventure Characters as The Butterflies *The Sonic Characters as The Humpback Whales *The Tickety Toc Characters as The Rhapsody in Blue Characters *and more Scenes *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia 2000 (1999) Part 1: Intro. *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia 2000 (1999) Part 2: Symphony No. 5 *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia 2000 (1999) Part 3: Pines of Room. *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia 2000 (1999) Part 4: Rhapsody in Blue. *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia 2000 (1999) Part 5: Piano Concerto No. 2, op. 102: Allergo. *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia 2000 (1999) Part 6: Carnival of the Animals. *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia 2000 (1999) Part 7: Sir Topham Hatt's Apprentice is Thomas. *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia 2000 (1999) Part 8: Pomp and Circumstance, Marches. *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia 2000 (1999) Part 9: Firebird Suite (1919). *TrainBoy43's Sodortasia 2000 (1999) Part 10: Ending. Note *Thomas is the main hero, who wears Guybrush Threepwood's blonde hairstyle, with a black bobble for a ponytail, Great Dane ears, just like Scooby Doo's, and a cat's tail, just like Sylvester's from Looney Tunes with a white tip on its end, Mickey's red sorcerer clothing, blue shorts, white gloves, and Rayman's white and yellow sneakers, a gold ear-ring on one of his ears, and Yen Sid's magical blue hat with a moon and stars on it, and carries a magic wand. *Percy is Thomas's best friend, who wears Jim Hawkins's hairstyle, which is blue, and has a green hairband for a ponytail, and since he sports rat ears, just like Winslow's, white fur on his skin, a monkey's tail with a white tip on its end, just like Boots' from Dora the Explorer, he also wears Henry's engineer clothing, hat, neckerchief, boots, and pipe from The Brave Locomotive, and a gold-earing. *Rosie is Percy's crush, who wears brown hair for her Patti Boyd's hairstyle with a purple hairband, Scarlet's hat feather, clothing, gloves, and boots, with umbrella. *Duke is Thomas's father, who wears Merlin's hairstyle, hat, clothing, and boots, and carries a magic wand. *Murdoch is Emily's crush, who wears a brown hairstyle for a ponytail, based on Feathertop, with a grey bobble, and wears Edward's clothing and boots from Cricket on the Hearth, a soilder's hat, while carrying a shotgun rifle. *Emily is Murdoch's crush, who wears Penelope Pitstop's blonde hairstyle with a black hairband, but wears a pink swimcap and a blue bikini based of Sunny Miami's from Knick Knack (1989), and wears goggles and a noseplug. Category:TrainBoy43 Category:Fantasia Movie Spoofs Category:Fantasia 2000 Movie Spoofs